


Waiting by the window [ITA]

by Arin_Lullaby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Lullaby/pseuds/Arin_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Non era mai andato a salutarla, se non per impegni ufficiali, quando rientrava. Non gli piaceva l’idea di un saluto formale e freddo, quando l’unica cosa che desiderava era poterla stringere tra le braccia, lieto che fosse tornata sulle sue gambe. Così, aspettava nel suo ufficio, e lei arrivava sempre dopo essersi cambiata, libera dal peso delle armi e dell’armatura.</i><br/>Flashfic: 318 parole | Cullen!Centric | Cullen/Inquisitore | A Cristina, a cui posso rompere le scatole per il bene comune. |<br/>_Lù ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting by the window [ITA]

  
**Waiting by the window**  
 

 

 

Leave a candle by the window  
And I will follow it,  
To your arms  
**Karliene - Candle by the window**

 

La vide dalla feritoia del suo ufficio, e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Quando lei partiva, non riusciva a fare a meno di guardare compulsivamente da quella finestra che dava sul cortile interno, ansioso di vederla tornare con il suo arco in spalla e quell’assurda armatura troppo leggera che si ostinava a non voler cambiare.  
Ma dopotutto, la sua Trevelyan era fatta così, e lui non aveva certo intenzione di cambiarla.  
Non era mai andato a salutarla, se non per impegni ufficiali, quando rientrava. Non gli piaceva l’idea di un saluto formale e freddo, quando l’unica cosa che desiderava era poterla stringere tra le braccia, lieto che fosse tornata sulle sue gambe. Così, aspettava nel suo ufficio, e lei arrivava sempre dopo essersi cambiata, libera dal peso delle armi e dell’armatura.  
Anche quel giorno arrivò, e si appoggiò alla porta aspettando che il suo luogotenente si congedasse. Parlavano di soldati e addestramento: cose che la giovane Trevelyan non conosceva del tutto, riponendo la massima fiducia nel comandante. Lui la vedeva, con la coda dell’occhio, sorridere appena mentre lo osservava muoversi per la stanza, e lui non poteva fare a meno di notare come si arricciavano le labbra mentre le umettava con la punta della lingua, o come si raggrinziva quella linea sottile che era la sua cicatrice, proprio in mezzo alla fronte, quando le veniva in mente qualcosa e si metteva a pensare. Non gli aveva mai raccontato come se l’era fatta, quella cicatrice: aveva solo notato che ogni volta che la nominava, lei arrossiva d’imbarazzo.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a liberarsi, lei era ancora lì, immobile e sorridente. Ed era a quel punto che poteva lasciarsi andare e baciarla, con quella strana urgenza che sentiva ogni volta che era vicino a lei: era l’Araldo di Andraste, l’Inquisitore, e avrebbero potuto strappargliela via da un momento all’altro.  
Ed era una cosa che Cullen Rutherford non avrebbe potuto sopportare.

**Author's Note:**

> »Note dell'autrice
> 
> Eccomi qua. Con questa flashfic direttamente da Dragon Age Inquisition perché _Dio sto amando Cullen e la Cullen/Inquisitore è diventata la mia nuova OTP della vita_. Qualcuno mi aiuti.  
>  Anyway nella mia testa sono tre le flashfic su sti due, e questa dovrebbe essere la centrale (non contate il fatto che in realtà l'ho scritta per prima. SSSSHHHHH)  
> E mo vi lascio leggere in pace.
> 
> _Lù ||


End file.
